That Unfortunate Night
by Dreamer-chan
Summary: Mostly DrakeJJ FAKE fanfic. It was one unfortunate night that will never be forgot, but will any good be able to come from it?


Alright this is my first FAKE fanfic and I know the first chapter is short, but I promise it will get longer, much longer. This story does have shounen-ai and maybe later some slight yaoi so if you don't like turn around…wait if you don't like those then what are you doing looking at FAKE fanfics anyways?! This is mostly a Drake/JJ fanfic cause I really think those two have the hots for each other and I like that pairing and there aren't many fanfic with that pairing so I thought I'd write one. Well anyway enough of me lets get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FAKE characters they belong to Sanami Matoh so don't sue me. The only thing I own is this story idea and my computer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'There they stood, those two, unknowingly basking in the others light. Those two were meant for each other no doubt abut that. Though if ya think about it if you've never met these two you'd think they'd never get along. One a smoking slob, quite the temper and as predictable as a hurricane. The other is the tidy one, usually pretty easy going, may seem a bit air-headed at first, but he knows what he'd doing. Yup, that's Dee and Ryo for you. Opposites attract I suppose…. That Dee, he's one lucky bastard to find someone so perfect for him.'

"Yo Drake! Whatcha looking at?"

"Ahhh! J.J.! Don't you know how to get people's attention without scaring them half to death!"

"Actually, no I don't."

"Smartass."

"Heh heh you know it. So what are you looking at?" J.J. attempts to look around the very corner Drake was just at before Drake grabs his collar and yanks him back.

"Nothing! I was looking at nothing!"

"Yeah right!" J.J. jerks himself loose from Drake's grip and looks around the corner. "Oh ho-ho-ho peeping Tom, eh? But I never knew you had the hots for either of them, I thought you liked me?"

Pulling J.J. back around the corner and out of sight of the other two, who by now have noticed the noise, and lead him back into their own office. "I do not have the 'hots' for either of them and for the last time J.J. I don't like you that way! Jeez."

"But what about that kiss on the precinct roof I thought…."

"You kissed me! And out of the blue may I remind you and another thing…."

"Whoa Drake, jealous much?" Drake was cut short by one of the guys he was just looking at, Dee.

"Shut up Dee you know I don't swing that way."

"Oh really then what is this I hear about a kiss on the roof, eh?"

"Knock it off! You should personally know how J.J. acts. It wasn't to long ago that you were the victim of his attacks."

"He's got a point Dee." Ryo had come up behind Dee with papers in his hand, neatly organized of course.

"Awe Ryo you're supposed to side with me! Lovers are always supposed to side with each other!" At this Ryo's face turned a bright red, sure it was the truth but Ryo still found it embarrassing to be ousted so publicly and bluntly. This didn't stop Dee from picking on him though. "Awe Ryo you're so cute when you blush." Dee on the other hand wasn't embarrassed or shy, that's why he placed his hand's on Ryo hot cheeks and pulled him in for a soft kiss.  
"Dee! Wha…!" Was all Ryo could say before his lips met Dee's. Ryo put up a small fight trying to pull back, but quickly gave into Dee's warmth and dropped the papers he was holding.

J.J. looked on for a bit with a slightly sad look in his eyes and turned his gaze over to Drake who was now a bright red himself and he quickly turned the other way, rolling his eyes.

J.J. chuckled to himself at the sight before repeating Dee's sentence, "Jealous much"  
Drake turned around to face J.J. before saying, "Shut up." Then turned right back around heading out of the office hiding his flustered, yet saddened face. 


End file.
